


The American and the Cop

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade picks up Jack Harkness at a bar, and gets more then he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The American and the Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parapraxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/gifts).



Greg watched the handsome American in an old-fashioned military coat flirt mercilessly with the bartender. He’d been watching him since he’d walked into the pub. If he didn’t step in soon, he’d be taking the bartender home. Walking over he leaned on the bar. “Hello there.”

The man turned brilliant blue eyes towards him and looked him up and down, grinning easily. “Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?”

“Greg Lestrade.” He took Jack’s hand, finding it warm and inviting. The bartender had moved off, leaving them alone.

“Nice to meet you, Greg Lestrade.” Jack had a smile he could get lost in. Greg found himself still holding Jack’s hand.

“Unless you’re dead set on the bartender, you could come back to my place.”

Jack glanced over at her. She gave him a nod towards Greg. “Naw, I think I’m going to go off with you,” he smiled.

“My flat’s pretty close.” He led him out of the pub. They hadn’t gotten very far before Greg was drawing him into an alley and pushing him up against the wall for a heated kiss.

Jack hooked his fingers in his belt loops. “Eager.”

“You smell nice,” explained Greg, leaning in to nibble his neck, wanting to taste him. He pulled away and stepped back. “Come on, just a little further.”

They reached the flat in record time. Greg closed the door behind them and pulled Jack into another kiss. Jack took his coat off as they kissed and flung it over the chair. Then it was a blur of removing clothes and stumbling for the bedroom until Greg was pinning Jack to the bed and kissing him hard, rutting against him slowly.

“Mm,” moaned Jack spreading his legs for him. “I like a man who knows what he wants.” He ran his hands down Greg’s arms and nipped his shoulder.

Greg reached into the bedside drawer for the lube, taking the moment to admire the man underneath him. Older than he looked at first glance, but still incredibly attractive.

“I could say the same about you,” Jack seemed to read his thoughts, running a hand through Greg’s hair. Greg turned his head to kiss his calloused palm. Used to carrying a gun, he could tell. He wondered for a moment what Jack did for a living, with that coat and those hands and that odd leather strap, but this was a one-night stand, not the time for questions. Kissing his soft lips, he opened the lube and stroked his entrance, making Jack shiver and moan.

 _Christ, he was beautiful._ Greg leaned down to mouth one nipple before kissing him again as his fingers easily slipped inside. It wouldn’t take much to get this man ready, and the thrill of it shivered down his spine and made his cock twitch. He wanted to pin him down and take him until he was begging to come.

“I’m ready for you, come on,” growled Jack.

Greg pushed his legs up. “Are you always a mouthy bottom?”

“Can be.” Jack watched him roll a condom on and slick himself. “I’m a mouthy everything,” he gave a cheeky grin.

“Maybe if you’re still here in the morning I’ll put that mouth to the test.” Greg pushed inside. Jack groaned and arched up against him.

It was just as good he’d imagined as he thrust deeper and deeper into the man. Jack opened his eyes as he seated himself fully and drew him down for another kiss. Greg sucked his bottom lip, grinding against him until Jack moaned and grabbed his shoulders

Greg planted his hands on either side of Jack’s shoulders while his lover wrapped his legs around his hips. He took him hard and fast, watching his face. Jack ran his hand up and down Greg’s sides before pulling him down for a kiss, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

With a growl, Greg grabbed Jack’s hair and pulled his head back. “You aren’t topping,” he muttered, attacking Jack’s neck. He sucked a love bite just where the shoulder met the neck. Jack’s fingers raked down his back as he moaned loudly.

“That’s right, take it.” Greg had always been good at reading his lovers, and he could tell this was one that loved an aggressive top. He grabbed Jack’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, pounding into him, watching him writhe.

Watching his face, Greg reached between them and took his cock in hand. Jack gasped and opened his eyes for a moment, catching Greg with their beauty and need. He kissed him again, stroking until Jack came with a cry that he swallowed, feeling the man squeezing around him. Only a few more thrusts and he was following him over with a groan of his own.

After a few minutes he carefully pulled out. Going to the bathroom he binned the condom and came back with a warm rag to wipe them both up. Jack was already snoring softly. Smiling, Greg cleaned him up gently and then crawled into bed, curling up around him.

He came awake some time towards dawn to a warm mouth on his cock. It took him half a moment to remember, then, looking down, he saw Jack watching him as he slowly sucked his cock.

“Well good morning,” said Greg, running a hand through his hair.

Instead of responding, Jack went all the way down, making him moan and close his eyes with pleasure. Well, add sucking cock to Jack’s list of talents. Jack rolled his balls, knowing exactly how to drive him closer and closer to the edge until he came with a moan.

Jack pulled off when he’d sucked him almost to the point of oversensitivity. He leaned up and kissed him chastely. “It was fun, thanks.”

Greg smiled at him and grabbed his wrist. “We could do this again sometime, if you want.”

“I’m not in London too often, but we’ll see.” He got up and Greg realized he was already dressed.

“Do you want some tea or anything?”

“I’m good. Take care of yourself, Greg Lestrade.” Jack gave a salute and let himself out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
